A World Without Buffy
by strange1
Summary: Buffy, Xander, and Oz died at the end of season three. Giles went crazy. That leaves Willow to cope alone. But she finds someone new. Final chapter up unless you ask for more. Minor change in chapter 11.
1. alone in the world

Willow stood looking at the three headstones. It had been over six months since their fight with

the mayor. How could anyone have predicted that Xander would have been killed. He was

supposed to be the leader. But he had tried to do too much. Three vampires had taken care of

him. Giles, well, he blamed himself for Buffy's death. How could he have foreseen that she

hadn't gotten out of the library when he ignited the dynamite. Now he was in a mental hospital

run by the watchers council. And Oz? He had wolfed out and was hit by the flame throwers.

Angel and Cordelia had survived. But they had ended up going to L.A. That left Willow all

alone.

  


Willow had met the new slayer. But, they hadn't really connected. She still helped when she

could. Her magicks were growing everyday. She just wished she had someone to help her learn

about them. There had been Giles, but he was now gone. Everyday was the same. She went to

one boring class after another. School used to be so much fun. UC-Sunnydale was supposed to

have been a new beginning for Buffy and the gang. Now, it just felt so empty.

  


Willow now wandered the campus. She hadn't allowed anyone to get close to her since the

tragedies. Her time was always alone. Suddenly, a bright yellow paper on the bulletin board

caught her eye.

  


'Come and Learn about the Earth. Learn about Untapped Powers. Come join our Wicca Group.

Meetings every Thursday.'

  


A small smile made its way onto Willow's face. It was the first time in months she had smiled.

'Maybe I can find someone who knows a little about magicks. Then I won't be so alone all the

time.' She took out her notebook and wrote the time and place of the next meeting. 'Maybe this

will be the start of something big. A new life. Or, they could all just be posers.' She sighed. 'I so

need somebody to talk to.'


	2. first meeting

Willow surveyed the group in front of her. With the first words spoken, she had pretty much tuned them out. The leader, Chantrelle, had gone on about finding one's natural power source and natural healing abilities. Willow had thought, 'not a real one in the bunch.' She had even tried suggesting trying a spell. But the group had started talking about stereotypes. All but one. That particular girl had looked up at Willow as if surprised by the mention of something more.

Willow was watching the blonde girl very intently. 'I wonder if she knows something. Maybe she has real power like I do.' Willow smiled at the girl. The girl blushed and began staring at the floor. 'She really is shy. I wonder who she is.'

Chantrelle's loud voice brought Willow back to earth. "Willow? That's your name, right? You were asking about actually doing spells."

Willow looked at the girl. "What? Oh, yeah. But I guess I'm the only one that thinks that here."

Chantrelle smiled. "Well, you can still keep coming to the meetings, if you like. Maybe you could help with the bake sale we have every first Tuesday of the month."

Willow tried to smile back. This was the most contact she'd had with strangers since the big battle. "I'll have to think about it."

"We hope you'll come back. We need all the woman power we can get." Chantrelle stood. The rest of the group followed suit. They all paired off in groups. Some stayed, others left.

Willow began to walk towards the doors. A meek voice caught her attention. "Uh, W-Willow?"

Willow turned to see the blonde girl. Her head was bowed down. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" The girl's cheeks turned red. "Sorry. It's just that I'm not really used to people. I mean, yeah, I go to school with them every day, but to have actual conversations or contact..." Willow smiled. "You wanted to ask me something?"

The girl smiled back. "Y-yes. First, my name is Tara." They quickly shook hands. Willow felt an electric charge as their hands met. "I think I know what you were trying to suggest."

Willow frowned. She rubbed her hand where the electric shock zapped her. She smiled quickly. "Oh, you mean the spells. Well, it's just that I've been doing spells for a couple years now. Nothing big. And the person guiding me, well, he kinda isn't available anymore. Although, he wasn't really a witch or wicca or anything. He just kinda had to know that stuff." Tara had a huge smile on her face. "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

Tara nodded. "Y-yes, but it was very cute." Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "And I still understood it all." She took a deep breath. "If you'd like, we could go back to my dorm room. I don't have a r-roommate. We could talk about spells. I could show you some of the ones I already know. I-I've been practicing for a while. Maybe we could learn some together."

Willow laughed. "I'd like that. I'm glad you came after me. This feels like the start of a good friendship."


	3. the next morning

Tara watched the red-headed woman sleeping on her bed. The two had done spells almost all night together. They'd both fallen asleep. Tara had awaken at about four and had managed to get Willow in bed. She had decided to sleep in the chair. Watching her sleep brought some feelings that Tara hadn't ever felt before. It was like there was this connection. She remembered the electric shock she had felt when they had shook hands. 'Could it be that we both are witches and have power flowing through us? Or, could it be that this woman is the one. The one that I was meant to find."

Tara almost jumped at the sound of Willow stretching. The red-head smiled sleepily at her. "Morning."

"Morning," Tara replied.

Willow jumped up suddenly. "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" Tara's face took on a look of hurt. Willow's breathing slowed. She smiled. "Sorry. I do remember. It's.." Willow sighed. "It's just that it's been so long since I had any real contact with anyone. Some things happened a little while ago, and, let's just say I haven't really been a big people person."

Tara smiled back. "I-it's all right. I can understand. Things happened in my life, too. Y-you're the first person I've had in my room."

"Oh." Willow stood and stretched. "It feels really nice to actually have someone to talk to. The only other person I have any contact with is a fifteen year old." Tara gave her a curious look. "Sorta a family friend." Willow looked around the room. "You stay here by yourself?"

Tara nodded. "I was lucky. Do you have a roommate?"

"Used to. But something happened and her family had to come and get her. Cathy was really nice." Willow smiled. "A little too nice."

Tara laughed at the comment. "S-she got on your nerves?" Willow nodded. "For some reason, people do that."

Willow looked at the clock. "Wow! I didn't realize it was that late." She gathered her books and her coat. "My psychology class starts in ten minutes. I gotta get going." Willow quickly made her way to the door. Before leaving, she turned back to Tara. "Listen, I don't have any plans tonight. Heck, I never have plans. But if you want, we could get together again. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I don't have any classes. We could, if you want, spend tomorrow together as well."

Tara's face beamed. "I-I'd like that very much. I've already learned a few things from you. Maybe we can learn some more."

"I'd really like that. See you tonight, after supper?" Tara nodded in response.

Willow walked down the hallway. She would have to hurry to get to class. And Professor Walsh hated anyone that was tardy. Suddenly, it didn't seem to matter. There was this relief flowing through her. The last six months had felt like something pressing down on her. Losing so many people that she loved nearly killed her. But she had managed to survive. Something inside was changing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

A smile crept across her face. 'I think I know what it is. I think I'm starting to live again."


	4. enter riley

Willow stared straight ahead. Professor Walsh was going on about the id. The fact that we have the want. But that's not where her mind was. She barely even heard what her teacher was saying. Since the deaths of her friends, she wasn't exactly the super student she had been. It just didn't seem to matter like it had before. She still did well in school. It just wasn't her thing.

What Willow had on her mind was a certain blonde haired wiccan. She remembered clearly the feeling she had when they had shook hands. And the feeling she had gotten while walking down the hall. They had done spells she had never even heard of. It was as if this new force was making her blood flow again. It even had her smiling.

"Miss Rosenberg?" Professor Walsh asked for the third time.

Willow looked up. "Sorry. I didn't hear the question."

"There was no question. In fact, class has been over for about fifteen minutes."

Willow looked around at the empty classroom. She saw the tall blonde haired TA named Riley smiling at her. "Oh." She said quietly. She quickly got her books together and made it to the door.

A voice called out from behind her. "Willow?"

Willow turned to see the TA smiling at her. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if there was something wrong. Sorry to say this, but I notice that you're almost always distracted in class. Today you seemed more so than usual."

"Not really. Just..." Willow stared for a moment. "Sorry, but I've got to get going."

Riley sounded hurt as he said, "It's just that I thought you could use somebody to talk to."

Willow quickly looked up again. The smile she had had earlier just wouldn't come to her face. 'He's hitting on me,' she thought. 'Me. Why now?' She sighed. "Thanks for the offer, but, I have another class. And I kinda like being by myself."

"That's a little sad. Everyone needs somebody." Riley smiled at her. "I'd really like to if you let me be there for you. You seem like such a nice girl. Maybe a little distant."

Willow shook her head. "Again, thanks. But I'm just not much for contact these days. With people. With like the conversation thing." She swallowed hard. "I've got to go." She bolted through the door before Riley could say anything else.

Willow was almost running, she was going so fast. She didn't see the blonde woman standing by the drinking fountain. "Sorry." Willow reached out a hand to help the woman she had just knocked down. "Wasn't paying attention." She turned to leave.

"W-Willow?" The shy voice echoed in Willow's ears.

Quickly, Willow turned to really see who she had just knocked down. "Oh my gosh! Tara! I'm so sorry." She made her way to where Tara was still standing. "I was just a little distracted."

"Anything bad?" Tara asked. Her cheeks were already blushing.

"No. It's just.." Willow looked around at the crowd milling around her. She thought, 'this is no place for this conversation. Too many ears, especially if I tell her about the slayer and the demons and the rest of the things I've dealt with.'

"You don't want to talk about it, that's O.K. I've got to get to class." Tara turned around and started to leave.

Willow put her hand on her shoulder and turned her back around. "I do want to talk about it, with you. Just," she motioned to the passerbys, "not around all these people." She looked into her fellow wiccans eyes. "It's weird but I feel I can trust you with what I want to tell you. And we've only known each other two days." A warm smile made it to her lips. Her heart felt all tingly inside. "I know we were supposed to meet after supper in your room, but there's something I want to show you. And tell you. There's a lot to tell."

  


a/n Thanks for the kind reviews. I hope I can tell a good story. This is my first fanfiction. Keep letting me know.


	5. the past and present

Tara pace back and forth. Willow was supposed to have met her over two hours ago. The sun had long ago set. The air was taking on the December chill. She stopped and looked around. 'Maybe I should go back to my room and see if she left a message.' Tara was about to do so when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She took a step closer.

Something strange leapt out at her. It was human, but yet its forehead had an ugly appearance. The thing even growled at her. The thing tackled her to the ground. A scream escaped her. She started beating at the thing with her hands. It simply leered at her. "Now, now little girl. I don't like playing with my food."

Tara again screamed as the thing bared its fangs and came closer to her neck. Suddenly, there was nothing but dust falling on her. She blinked in disbelief. Standing over her with a pointy wooden stick was Willow. Willow smiled as she helped the blonde up.

"Are you all right?" Tara was physically shaking. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come when I was supposed." She looked Tara in the eyes. "It's a good thing I came when I did."

Another girl's voice startled Tara. "Willow, did you find the vampire?" Tara turned to see a dark haired girl. She couldn't be more than sixteen. The girl looked at Willow and than at Tara. "Sorry. Thought you were out her alone."

"It's all right." Willow held tight to Tara's hands. "This is Tara. She's.." Willow looked again into the blonde's eyes. "She and I are friends. Tara, this is Heather. She and I are sorta friends as well."

"Don't be going that far. We work together. You don't really care much more than that." The girl turned to walk away. "I'll finish patrolling. You two can have the rest of the night alone." She paused and turned towards Willow. "Go ahead. Tell her about you and me. I've got to give Wesley a call later. He'll be so thrilled that the secrets out." Quickly, Heather took off.

"Sorry about all this. But this is part of what I wanted to tell and show you." Willow waited for a response. "Tara? You still with me?"

Finally, Tara nodded. "S-so. That was a vampire?"

Willow nodded. "Let's go to your room where we can talk privately."

A few minutes later, they both sat on the end of Tara's bed. Willow kept taking deep breaths. "This isn't easy for me to talk about. Not since..." Tara took her hand. Willow looked up into her eyes. "You see, the pain started about six months ago. But to know the whole story would probably be best." She quickly explained about meeting Buffy and the slayer thing and Oz and all that they had gone through. And than the big fight. How she closed herself off to the new slayer and helped only when she had to. Like tonight.

"So you see, it's been really hard for me to let anyone in. I mean, to even really talk with them." Willow looked down at the floor. "I just go through the motions because it would hurt too much to lose anybody else that I loved."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Tara forced Willow to look at her. "Sweetie, I do understand. Only in my case, there were some not so good people in my life. I'm not sure if I can trust anyone anymore, either." A small tear formed in her eye.

Willow instinctively reached up and wiped it away. "But you seem so different than everyone else I meet. There's something so special about you."

"M-me?" Tara asked. "B-but I'm nothing special. You are the one that's very special. I felt it the first time you looked at me."

"Funny, me too." Both women stared at each other for a moment. Than slowly, they leaned in towards each other. There lips lightly touched. Than, more passionately than Willow had ever kissed Oz. She began breathing heavily. She pulled back suddenly. "I.." She looked at Tara's hurt face. "I'm sorry." Willow bolted out the door. Tara stared after, tears now freely falling.


	6. why?

Willow lay on her bed in her darkened room. The blinds were closed and the curtains covered them. She liked the dark. Most of the time, it felt comforting. Even though she knew there were things that went bump in the night, it still felt comforting. Right now, was not one of those times.

She had asked herself why she had run out on Tara. Tara was a great girl. Yeah, they had only known each other a couple days. There was just this instant connection. Like they had been meant to be together from the beginning. Was she simply afraid of letting anyone get close?

Heather had been right. They worked side by side, but there had been no hint of friendship between the two. It was strictly business. Suddenly, there was this person in her life that could become so much more. Even more than what Oz had meant to her. What was she going to do?

  


Tara was lying on her bed. Her room was only lit by the string of lights she had hung. It felt as if her heart was breaking. Why had she fallen so fast for this girl? She had been attracted to other women before. But this was an instant bond. It was if their two souls were meant to be together, forever.

Another tear strolled done Tara's cheek. She hadn't really stopped crying since Willow had left. When she had left, it had felt like a part of her had been ripped out. Willow was her hero, after all. She is the one that had saved her from a vampire.

Vampire! 'I wonder what else is out there in this world. Willow said that anything that you could imagine was real. I wish she were here. She would know how to protect me. Or we could do a spell together to protect each other.' Tara sighed. 'Will she ever come back?'

  


A few hours later, there was a knock at Tara's door. Slowly, she got off the bed. Without even asking, she opened the door. Willow was standing there.

"Hey," Willow tried to smile. Tara turned her head and stared at the floor. "I know I don't have the right to ask, but can I come in." Tara looked up. She motioned for her to come in. "Thanks." Willow walked to the center of the room. She turned to face Tara. "I just want you to know, it wasn't you that made me run out like that."

Tara came a little closer. "W-what was it?"

Willow sighed. "I've been trying to figure that out all day. First, I thought it was because I kissed you. I've never had feelings for a woman before. That kinda frightened me." Tara nodded, completely understanding. "But I think that's only a small part of it." She stepped closer. "I don't know if you remember what Heather said.."

"Y-you mean about the fact that you two aren't even a little close?" Tara tried to smile.

Nodding, Willow said, "yes, exactly. I know I told you about my friends and what happened, but I think it's time I showed you what I wanted to show you before." Willow stepped closer. "There is a very good reason that I don't let myself get close to others. That leads to pain. Pain is something I don't deal with well. If you are willing, I'll show you what I mean by that."

"I-if you want me to, I'll go." Tara hesitated. "I really want us to at least be f-friends. I-it's been a long time since I had one."

"Me too." Willow took her hand. "We'll have to walk a little bit, but come with me."

  


Twenty minutes later, they were standing in a cemetery. Willow had taken her to the one that Buffy, Xander, and Oz were all buried next to each other. Tara read the names and dates on the headstones.

"This happened only six months ago." Tara looked at the pain in Willow's eyes.

"I come here every Sunday. I'm not sure why. It doesn't really help. The pain is still there. Some days more so than others."

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Tara asked. "Y-you already told me about this."

Willow shook her head. "There's more." Willow took Tara's hand and lead her to a burnt object. "This used to be a thirty foot tree." Tara gasped. "I kinda lost control of my powers one day. I had been trying to float something, just to take my mind off the deaths. That's when this tree suddenly exploded. Now all that's left is a foot tall blackened stick."

Tara looked at Willow in awe. "Y-you d-did this?" Willow nodded. "Without even trying?" Again, Willow nodded. "You are even more powerful than I thought.

A small smile crept onto Willow's face. "That's part of why I came to the wicca group. I was looking for somebody else that had real power and knowledge. I really need to learn to keep control of myself. I wouldn't want this happening to, you know, a person."

"I-I'm not sure if I'm the right person. My mother taught me, until she died last year. But I don't have near the power that you do."

Willow took both her hands in hers. "I think you are selling yourself short. I can feel the energy you have. It's a power I've never felt before. But you keep it in control." She pointed at the former tree. "I've done other things as well. This is the only thing I can show you. There isn't anything to show of the other times." Willow shuddered at the last thought.

"You still think I-I'm the one that can help you?" Willow nodded. "I guess, if that's what you think we should do." She looked at Willow. "W-What about t-the other part?"

"Other part?" Willow asked. Tara smiled shyly at her. "Oh, the other part!" Willow's cheeks reddened. "I've thought about that. In some ways, I think that's what I've always wanted. There was Oz, but.." She smiled. "There's this connection I find with women that I don't with men. I'm sure you understand." Tara nodded, her cheeks now reddening. "I'm not sure I fought it or that I just simply didn't realize that part of me. Not until I met you. It feels like you are awakening me from some type of nightmare. One that was filled with hurt, loss, and nothingness. It feels like I'm beginning to learn to live again."

Tara smiled. "Y-you really think so?"

Willow laughed. "I said a lot of words again to put a small point across." Willow shook her head. "Do you know how good it feels to laugh. I mean, really laugh. I feel like I'm not just going through the motions. At least not when you're around."

"S-so, you m-mean?" Tara laughed nervously.

"I mean, if you want."

"Oh yes!

Willow pulled Tara close to her. She looked into her eyes for a moment. Than slowly, she leaned in. Tara did the same. Their lips touched. It was like fireworks were going off. Neither realized that they were floating in the air.

  


a/n thanks for yet more reviews! I'll try to keep these coming but with Christmas, it's a busy time. I also have another project I'm working on. I'll try my best.


	7. enter spike

Willow and Tara watched as Heather fought the vampire. It had been a month since Willow had shown Tara what she was capable of. They had grown very close. Tara was showing her how to keep her control. Willow was learning to let people in, again. She and Heather had become friends. Not as close as Buffy, but closer than anyone in a long time. Besides Tara.

It was only a few minutes before the vamp was history. Willow smiled at her young friend. "Buffy would have been proud." Heather smiled in return. "Sorry."

Heather laughed. "That's all right. It's an honor to be even somewhat compared to the infamous Buffy. She was one of the better slayers." Willow nodded in silent agreement. "I just hope that I can be even half the slayer that she was."

"That wouldn't take much," a deep male voice boomed from the shadows. His platinum blonde hair glowed when he stepped into the moonlight. "Well, well, red. Looks like you've moved on after Buffy's death." He looked at Heather and than at Tara. "Not one girlfriend, but two. What's a matter, luv, can't make up your mind?"

"Spike." Willow felt the power inside her churning. He had almost killed her and Xander last year. Tara quickly came closer. She took Willow's hand in hers. It was like taking an instant relaxer. Willow felt most of the magicks calming inside her. But they were still there, if she needed them. "What? No Drusilla at your side? Can't you keep a girlfriend for two seconds?"

Spike glowered in response. Heather stepped beside her two friends. "Who is this guy? I know he's vampire. But who is he?"

Spike growled. "You mean little miss kill things hasn't heard of the big bad?" Spike shook his head. "Red, what have you been telling these girls?"

"About you, nothing. I was more into telling them about how Buffy always kicked everyone's ass." She smiled. "Do you remember me telling you about the loser vamp who teamed up with Buffy because his ho of a girlfriend couldn't keep her hands to herself?"

"Oh," Heather smiled. "That Spike. Am I supposed to be afraid of him?"

"What!" Spike glared at Willow. "You've gotten a nasty little side to you since I've been gone. I guess losing your best friends, your boyfriend, and your watcher pal made you a little bitter, hey little witch."

Before Willow could say anything, Tara said, "b-back off. Leave her alone."

"Or you'll do what? You three little girls don't scare the big bad."

Heather lunged her self at him. She had a stake in her right hand. "Leave my friends alone." Before she could even make contact, Spike punched her, and threw her to the ground.

"Watch." Spike grabbed her by the collar. Before either Willow or Tara could react, he had sunk his fangs into her. Willow ran at him, but it was too late. Heather fell to the ground, all her blood drained.

"You bastard." Willow felt the magicks rising in her again. 'No,' she told her self. Instead, she grabbed a crucifix from her back pocket. Spike hissed and backed off. "You may have killed her, but I won't let you turn her."

Spike smiled. "Well, well. It looks like I've found me a new playmate." He looked at Willow and than at Tara. "You better watch out, luv, this one is full of power." He looked back at Willow. "Maybe I was wrong, the last three years. Maybe I shouldn't have gone after the slayer. Maybe I should have gone after you." He smiled. "Be see'n you." Spike disappeared into the shadows of the forest that surrounded the cemetery.

Willow looked down at Heather's lifeless body. 'Goddess, please let me deal with this better than I did last time.' That's when she felt Tara slip her hand into hers. She looked up to see tears in Tara's eyes. Willow sighed. "You're here." She whispered.

Tara smiled but thought, 'I hope it's enough."


	8. another baddie?

Willow stood by Tara, hand in hand. Wesley stood across from them, his head hanging low. Willow kept looking around, expecting someone to come. But no one was there. Not like there had been for Buffy, Xander, and Oz. This girl who had tried to fight evil and lost had no one to pay their last respects.

Tears streaked Willow's face as she held Tara's hand even tighter. Wesley finally looked up. "I'll be leaving in the morning. I'll be joining Angel and Cordelia in L.A." He sighed. "The watcher's council has decided it was best that I have no contact with the new girl."

"Will she be coming to Sunnydale?" Willow sniffled, trying to halt the tears. Tara let go of her hand and put an arm around her waist. Willow let her head fall gently on her shoulder.

Wesley nodded. "All I'm privy to at the moment is that the girl is sixteen. A new watcher will be sent as well." Wesley looked Willow in the eye. "They have asked that you have no further contact with any of the future slayers."

"What?" Willow broke herself away from Tara's reassuring touch. "Do they think that I'm responsible for either Buffy's or Heather's death?"

"No. It's that they would prefer a clean start for the girl." Wesley shook his head. "They feel that your link to a past slayer somehow influenced how Heather performed. I really rather think it is ridiculous. You were a great teacher, and at the end, a good friend."

Willow smiled shyly at the last comment. Since Tara had come into her life, some of the old Willow had come back. She was still harder and darker than she was before, but there was also a new softness. "And what about Spike? He's now after me. They aren't concerned about that fact?"

Another sigh escaped Wesley. "I tried to tell them the situation. They don't believe me. I'm afraid the two of you are on your own." Wesley looked at his watch. "Sorry, ladies, but I shall miss my plane." He bowed his head and quickly walked towards the entrance to the cemetery.

Willow turned towards Tara. "It seems we have a lot of work ahead. If there's going to be trouble with Spike, and no one to back us up..."

Tara quickly came to stand in front of Willow. She took her fellow wiccan in her arms. "W-we have each other. That will be enough."

More tears began to flow from Willow. "You know, it seems like I haven't stopped crying since Buffy, Xander, and Oz died." She smiled and pulled back from the embrace. "Except when I'm in your arms."

"Hey, Red. So you're pitching for the other team now."

Willow turned to see a dark haired girl standing before. She was dressed in black leather. "Faith!"

"What's a matter, you think I was still in a coma. Where's B? We have a score to settle." Faith's grin was pure evil.

Willow laughed, than began to cry. "She's over there." Willow pointed to a group of headstones.

Faith's eyes followed Willow's pointing. "You don't mean..."

"Giles beat you two it. On accident. But we still defeated your boss." Willow walked quickly to stand in front of the rogue slayer.

"But..."

"But what? You don't get the pleasure of killing her." Willow shook her head. "Unless you want some revenge with me, which I don't recommend, you might want to just leave."

"Buffy's really dead?" Faith looked confused.

"Yes, Faith." Willow was practically growling. Tara came up beside her and took her hand. "Unlike you, she died while fighting for good."

Faith shook her head. "I..." Suddenly, tears came flowing from Faith's eyes. "Damn!"

Willow stepped back. Tears were the last thing she expected from the slayer who had tried to kill Angel. And had held a knife to her throat. "Are you all right?" Willow practically whispered.

Faith looked up at her, tears still flowing. "I." She looked at Tara. "I guess I thought I wanted her dead, but now that I know she is." Faith stood straighter. "Where's everyone else? Whose grave are you guys standing at?"

"Xander and Oz are gone, too. Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia are in L.A. Giles is in a sanitarium in England." Willow pointed to the fresh grave. "This was Heather, the last slayer."

"Oh." Faith sat on the ground. "You mean Buffy and another slayer have died since I've been gone? What's going on at the watcher's council?"

"Not that you really care, but there will be a new girl. But they don't want her near me." Willow sighed. "And Spike is back. After me."

"Wait, you mean William the Bloody?" Willow nodded. "Never did meet him. Heard some stories from B. He's after you and the council doesn't care?"

"T-they think it's best if we don't influence the new slayer w-with tales of Buffy." Tara smiled shyly.

Faith sat looking from Willow to Tara. She kept rubbing her chest. "Are you all right?" Willow asked.

"I think something strange just happened." Faith looked at the grave she was sitting on. It was Buffy's. "It's like she came to me. It's like we're one now."

"Faith? Are you just saying this so I won't call the cops or watcher's council?" Willow looked at her suspiciously.

Faith smiled. "Give me your hand." Willow hesitated but stepped towards the slayer. There was an instant recognition by Willow. "See, I told you. We're one now."

Willow smiled. "Buffy? You really in there?"

Faith's smile grew larger. "Remember I told you to seize the day when you first came to Sunnydale."

"Carpe diem." Willow let out a little laugh. "You thought I had said fish of the day."

"Well, this is interesting." A dark voice came out of the shadows. The sun had set while they were talking. "You mean I get to kick a little witch ass and still have my fun with Buffy?"

"Spike!" Willow instinctively took Tara's hand. Faith jumped to a fighting position.

"Don't worry, pet. Not here to fight. Not just yet." Spike leered at the three. "But soon. Now I know what I'm getting into, this will be so much fun." Before any of them could react, Spike's leather jacket was flowing in the wind.

Willow turned to Faith. "I'm glad you're back. To both of you. I really need you now."


	9. figuring things out

Willow was in bed still. It was Saturday morning. Two days after the funeral. And Faith's arrival. Tara was snuggled up closely. Faith was using Willow's old dorm room for the time being. Willow's mind was full of the possibilities. Was Buffy really inside Faith? And if so, for how long. Plus, they needed to find out what Spike was up to. With him on the loose, things could get very ugly.

Tara stretched as she finally woke up. The two had had a long night. They were busy researching spells and also letting their relationship grow. "Morning," Tara smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. "I'm surprised you're already awake."

Willow smiled. "Busy head. Too much going on." She kissed Tara on the forehead. "Just not sure what's happening."

Tara looked up at her. "Y-you're not sorry about us, are you?" Tara rolled over and started to get out of bed.

Willow quickly grabbed her arm. She gently pulled her back into bed. "There's only one thing in this world I'm sure of right now, and that is you." This time, she kissed her on the lips. "I still have a long way to go, but with you by my side, I feel I can do anything."

Tara smiled as she lay her head on Willow's stomach. "I-I have to admit. I was afraid that you weren't s-sure if you wanted a relationship."

Willow let out a small laugh. "Listen to me. Before you came along, I didn't even want contact with anyone. The only reason I went to the wicca meeting was in hopes of finding someone to help me learn about the magicks. I can feel them flowing inside me. And I've seen what I'm capable of. It's really scary."

"B-but you're doing better now. Y-you didn't try anything when Spike, well S-spike did to Heather." Tara sighed. "Although I c-could feel the power in you. I-it is kinda scary."

Willow stroked the blonde's hair. "It's very scary. To know that I have all this power that could accidentally be unleashed on some innocent person. Now Spike..." Tara sat up quickly at this comment. "Sorry, baby. I was only kidding. I will only use my powers against Spike as a last resort. After all, Faith/Buffy is now in the picture. I think. I hope she's here for the good. I still can't figure out how Buffy got inside Faith."

"A-are you really sure you w-won't try anything with Spike?" Willow nodded. "I-I worry about you so much. I-I don't know h-how you deal with all the evil stuff you do. Y-you could so get h-hurt."

A sigh escaped Willow. "Someone has got to fight the baddies. I'm just trying to do what Buffy and the gang died doing. There is more evil out there than good. We just have to try and balance it out. If not conquer it." Willow took Tara's hand in hers. "With you by my side, I think that we could very easily do that." She looked at the clock. "I hate to say this, but we have to get out of bed to actually fight the baddies. Besides, we're supposed to meet Faith at my room. Half an hour ago."

  


Faith paced around the dorm room. She never did like being caged up. She looked at the clock again. 'Why are they so late,' she thought. 'Maybe they found something.' There was a knock on the door. She quickly opened it. A very tall muscular blonde was standing there.

"Uh, is Willow here?" He smiled at her.

"Not right now." Faith looked him up and down. "Can I help you with something?"

The guy shrugged. "I was just looking for Willow. I'm the teacher's assistant in her psychology class. Has she ever mentioned Riley?"

Faith shook her head. "But than I've only been in town for a couple days. She's, uh, been staying with a friend." She thought, 'who is this guy and what does he want. Maybe he doesn't know Willow likes the ladies now.' Another voice entered her mind. 'Grow up Faith. So Willow is gay. You can put it in nicer terms.' 'B, would you leave me alone.' 'Not until I know that you are really going to be good. That's the only reason I'm back. I didn't want to see you hurt Willow. She's been through more than enough in one lifetime.' 'I agree. I really am good. I'm gonna take out Spike to prove it. By myself.' 'That's good. Go all rogue slayer again. Let Willow help you. And Tara.'

"Uh, Miss?" Riley stood staring at Faith.

Faith shook her head. "Sorry, got a lot on my mind. Listen, if it's important, Willow was supposed to be here this morning. She's running a little late. If you want, you can wait in here for her."

Riley nodded and walked in. Before Faith could shut the door, she saw Willow and Tara walk around the corner, hand in hand. Willow was smiling. Tara was whispering something in her ear. Faith looked at Riley. 'Sorry, buddy, but definitely no chance with Willow.'

"Hey, Faith," Willow called as she entered her old dorm room. "Sorry we're..." She stopped as she saw Riley smiling at her. His smile turned quickly into a frown as he saw that she was still holding hands with Tara. "Riley!"

"Sorry to drop in on you." Riley looked from Tara to Willow. "You seemed to be getting along better. I thought I'd stop and see if you wanted to talk about anything. Obviously, you've found someone else." Riley quickly made his way to the door.

"I'm sorry, Riley. But I thought I was clear when I said I was all right." Riley turned to look at Willow. "This all happened after you tried to help. Really, I'm fine. But I really appreciate the concern."

"You're welcome." Riley turned and left.

"So, Will, what was that all about. Did that beef stick come on to you or what?" Faith smiled at the witch.

Tara quickly let go of Willow's hand. Her face turned a bright shade of red. "Faith! Shut up!" Willow sighed. "If you really want the 411, he did try asking me out. But that was after I met Tara. And before we started seeing one another."

Tara looked at Willow. "Y-you mean.."

"I mean, I gladly chose you over him." Willow gave Tara a hug. Willow gave her a kiss on her red cheeks. "I will always choose you over anyone else."

Faith coughed. "Sorry to interrupt your little lovefest, but I have some news about the whole Buffy being in my head thing."

"You do?" Willow shook her head. "We were up half the night trying to figure that out."

"And what were you doing the other half?" Faith smiled as both turned beet red. 'Faith!' the familiar voice rang in her head. 'Can't you be serious?' "Sorry B." Willow and Tara gave her a look. "Sorry. B's doing that talking in my head thing. It gets kinda confusing. But she also has more info than we do."

"Anything is more than we do." Willow sighed.

"B says that she only came back to protect you." Willow bowed her head. "She's been watching you. She's been very worried. So when I showed up, she decided to make sure I was a good little girl. So I'll be helping you two with your Spike situation. Only when she's satisfied that I'll keep being a good girl will she get out of my head."

Willow smiled. "Buffy was always a good friend. Guess she still is." The phone rang. "Who would be calling me here? Only three people know this number." She quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Willow? Cordelia here. Got some not so good news. Spike is in Sunnydale."

Willow laughed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I know why he's there. And you're at the top of the list."

  


a/n kinda got away from the whole Tara/Willow relationship a little. I still want it to focus on them, unless somebody has any suggestions for me. Feel free to comment. Still feeling my way around. Hope you guys are enjoying.


	10. the prophecy

Willow was still in shock. What Cordelia had said was just too mind numbing. Faith had volunteered to patrol alone that night. After what Cordy had said, all three agreed that Willow and Tara should try and keep a low profile.

Both Willow and Tara were in Tara's dorm room. They were busy putting up protection spells and wards for vampires. They couldn't let Spike get them. Not if what Cordelia said was true.

Willow watched as Tara was nailing another crucifix by the door. She loved simply looking at her girlfriend. She shook her head. 'Gotta keep focused,' she thought. 'But I just love her so much. I wish we could just have a normal life.'

Tara speaking interrupted her thoughts. "I k-knew you were p-powerful, but.."

Willow smiled at her. "It's not just me, sweetie. It's when you combine the two of us together that the trouble kinda starts. You didn't believe me when I told you that you were special and had powers of your own."

"Yes, b-but we supposedly could end the world. O-or at least open it so that vampires c-could rule." Tara finished with the crucifix. She slowly made her way to the bed.

"Not such a good feeling, is it?" Tara shook her head in response. Willow quickly sat next to her girlfriend. She slipped her hand in her fellow wiccan's hand. "I never even thought I was that powerful. Now there's this stupid prophecy that when you combine the two of ours power in the right way, we can make it so that any vampire we touch becomes invincible." Willow shuddered at the thought. "Only one vampire deserves that, and Cordelia says that Angel agrees that it's too dangerous for even him to have those powers."

"S-so, what are we going to do?" Tara leaned her head on Willow's shoulder.

Willow shrugged. "I hope we find something. I hate this hiding out stuff." She looked at Tara. "Although, the spending almost all my time with you is a good thing." They kissed a little tender kiss.

That's when the door burst open. Both women stood up quickly. They saw Spike smiling at them. He had something in his hand. His smile was pure evil. "Did this belong to either of you, Luvs?"

Tara quickly turned her head when she saw what Spike was holding. Willow immediately began shaking. The power inside her grew, and grew. Tara whispered, "you can't. It's what he wants."

Willow began breathing heavily. She closed her eyes trying to forget the image in front of her. Spike was holding Faith's head in his hands. Finally under control again, Willow opened her eyes and smiled at Spike. "Nice try. I think I know how this whole thing is going to go down."

"Oh, really, luv, and how exactly is that?" Spike threw Faith's head into the hallway. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and began puffing away.

"You need me to lose control. You need us to lose control." Willow shook her head. "Not gonna happen. You can try all you want to."

"But that's half the fun." Spike blew smoke at her. "You just don't get it, do you Red." Spike shook his head. "You two are the end of the world. You staying together, that's what the prophecy says will bring the ruin to the city of hell. Gee, could that be the hellmouth they's were talking about. And if the hellmouth goes, how long do you think it will be before the rest of the world."

Willow took a deep breath. "As long as I'm with Tara, I will always have control. So go blow your smoke somewhere else."

Spike grinned. "That's the plan, luv. You two can't stay locked up in here forever. And you can't stay side by side forever. When you two are separated, that's when I'll strike." He threw his cigarette butt at both of them. "Be see'n ya." He slowly turned and left.

Tara squeezed Willow really hard. "H-he's right. W-we can't stay shut up in here forever. A-and now Faith/Buffy are gone. W-what are w-we going to do?"

Willow smiled. "We're going to go after him before he can go after us."


	11. what next

It had been two days since Spike had shown up. Either he was keeping to himself, or he was trying to get together a gang of beasties to help him out. Either way, Willow didn't really like the fact that he was still in town. She could sense him now.

She had told Tara that they were going to take the fight to him. The first step had been to do the spell that allowed her to track him. It wasn't pinpoint accurate, but she always knew where he was. That was at least a start. Now trying to defeat him was another story.

"Cordelia, are you sure Angel can't come right now." Willow listened intently. "No, I understand. He's trying to save the world from L.A." She sighed. "That'll leave just me and Tara to fight him alone. Tell Angel hey for me." She hung up the phone to see Tara looking at her. Tara wore the same worried look she had since Spike had shown up. "Gee, aren't you so glad that you and I started dating."

That brought a smile to the blonde wiccan's face. "You know, I love you more t-than anything. Besides, according t-to the prophecy, we were destined to be together."

Willow quickly made her way over to where Tara sat at her desk. Tara had been looking up spells to control power and other things that might prove useful. "I know what you mean. From the first moment we shook hands, I knew we were meant to be together." She shrugged her shoulders. "It just feels weird that our love and being together could destroy the world."

Tara looked down at the page she had been reading. "N-not if I read this correctly. Look." She handed the book to Willow to read.

A huge smile lit up Willow's face. "That's exactly what we've been looking for." She smiled at her girlfriend. "Spike won't know what hit him."

It was two days later. Both Willow and Tara were walking in Weatherly Park. The memory of seeing Faith's head was too much for Willow to even think about. They were on their way to the cemetery to visit the many graves. The funeral had been almost unbearable. Willow felt like she had lost Buffy all over again. There was now no connection what so ever to her past. Only four headstones and a burnt out building. At least she wasn't alone. If Tara weren't there beside her, she may very well have gone off the deep end. And this time, for good.

It was getting late. The stars were already shining down. A sliver of a moon lit the cloudless night. "I forgot how good the air feels this time at night." There was a sadness in Willow's voice. Willow took Tara's hand in hers.

"The air smells so clean." Tara hesitated after taking a deep breath. "O-or i-it did." Her eyes grew wide as Spike stepped out of the shadows of the trees. Tara squeezed Willow's hand tightly.

"Well, now, isn't this grand. Two love birds out for a stroll." Spike laughed as he blew smoke in their direction. He took another drag and than threw the cigarette at his feet. "I thought you two lovely ladies were in the confines of your room. Lucky for me, you two are to stupid to do what's good for you." He clapped his hands.

Out of the shadows, two dozen vampires joined the party. One was Harmony. "Willow, long time no see."

Willow couldn't help but laugh. "Harmony? You're a vampire?" She laughed even harder. "You must be dying without a reflection."

Harmony started towards the two. Spike held up her hand and she stopped in her tracks. "Well, well. Little Miss Red here knows how to get the girl going. Watch it." He glared at the others. "We need these to alive and intact. They're the only ones that can perform the spell. And if you're all good little vampires, maybe I'll let them work the mojo on you as well."

Willow shook her head. "We'll never do it Spike. You'll have to kill us first."

An evil grin came across Spike's face. "Listen, witch. I know a lot of ways to torture someone without causing their death. I learned from the best, after all. I learned from Angelus." A visible shudder crept along Willow's spine. "That's right. And remember what Angelus did to old crazy Giles. Think of the possibilities I could have with you two. Especially seeing that the two of you have such a jonesing for one another."

"Damn you Spike." Willow's eyes began turning dark. She could feel Tara's grip tightening. She didn't care anymore. It was time to take out the trash. He was threatening her reason for living. She held out a hand in front of her. She let the powers build up. "You like things hot, right Spike?" His eyes grew wide. "Try this."

Before she could launch her fireball, Harmony had tackled her. She quickly tied up the redhead and gagged her. Two other vampires did the same to Tara.

"How was that, Blondie Bear?" Harmony asked.

"Perfect." Spike laughed. "Now I have them exactly where I want them."

  


a/n This chapter rewritten a bit. Thanks to Lolly6. I didn't even think about the funeral thing or the Buffy connection. I was so hyped into the final showdown. Hope this is better. Thanks for all the kind reviews. Will try and write more.


	12. final showdown

Willow tried to see Tara, but all she could see was the stone wall in front of her. Her arms were chained to the wall. A gag was still in her mouth so she couldn't even call for help. She knew in her heart that if something had happened to Tara, she would have felt it. Besides, Spike needed both of them for the prophecy to come true.

"Well, Red, are you ready to cooperate then?" Spike's voice came from somewhere. She couldn't quite see. It made her realize that it wasn't a stone wall she was looking at. Her vision was so blurry from the constant torture that Spike had devised, she couldn't tell what she was looking at. "That's right, luv. I'm right here. Never left you. You left me several times." He laughed. "You are stronger then I would have given you credit for."

Willow tried to say something, but again the gag. Roughly, Spike removed the gag. "All right." Her voice sounded so strained, she almost didn't recognize it. "As long as Tara isn't hurt, I'll cooperate."

Tara's voice came from somewhere to her left. "W-willow, don't do it. I'd rather die than let him get w-what he wants."

Trying to focus on the sound of her voice, Willow smiled. "We can find a way, after I've done what he asks of me. Trust me, sweetie. I won't lose you. I've already lost too much in my life." Willow turned her head back to where she was finally making out Spike's silhouette. "Tell me what you want. Then let me and Tara go."

Spike chuckled. "You'll do as I say. Maybe I'll let you go. Odds are, I won't."

Willow knew that she really didn't have a choice. Spike would never let her or Tara go. "Just get it over with already."

"Well, well, we're still feisty, aren't we Red. I like that." Spike turned from her. "They're ready. Prepare them."

A few minutes later, she and Tara were strapped to a table together. She couldn't see her but they held hands. A lot was going through Willow's mind. It looked like it might be the end for her. At least she'd found her soulmate. And maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to see Buffy and the others again. Not that she wanted to die. Not with Tara being everything for her to live for. Her breathing began to pick up. She felt Tara squeeze her hand. It was the calming force she so desperately needed.

"All right. This is how it's gonna work. We've got the mojo words written down for you. All you have to do is say them." Spike laughed. "And then, all you have to do is touch me and I get all invincible like. Gosh, I can't wait. Do you know how many innocents I can take down? And then there's Angelus. He has it coming if anybody has."

"Spike, the longer you talk, the less willing I am to do this." Willow tried to look at him. She had restraints around her head and neck. "Just tell us what we need to say and do and we'll do it."

"All right luv. Here are the words." Spike shoved a piece of paper in front of her and Tara. "Just don't try anything. Remember who can kill you in an instant."

"I haven't forgotten what you're capable of." Willow squeezed Tara's hand. "Looks like we've got a spell to do."

"R-ready when you are." Tara squeezed her hand back.

Both Willow and Tara began. "The power flows to the north. The power flows to the sea. The power flows from the moon and stars." Spike's face grew to that of a vampire in anticipation. "There once was light. Let there be total darkness. Let no other power be of force. No holy water, no garlic, no crucifixes. Let the unholy creature who walks at night no longer be afraid of those things that will harm."

A bright light shot through both Willow and Tara. Willow could feel the power building inside her. It wasn't a feeling she exactly liked. Again, she tried to open her eyes to see Spike. He wasn't near enough for her to see. She could see Harmony starting to back off as the light grew brighter and brighter. The whole place nearly exploded as the bright light exploded knocking down all inside.

While all the vampires were on the ground, both Willow and Tara used their minds as quickly as possible to remove all the restraints. Willow nearly stumble when she tried to stand. If it hadn't been for Tara holding her hand, she probably would have. They tried to make it to the opening in the cave before any vampire could catch them.

They looked up to see Spike standing in the opening. "You two love birds weren't planning on going anywhere, now were you? You and I have some unfinished business."

They tried backing up, but were now surrounded by fifteen vampires. Willow kept a tight hold of Tara's hand. "You knew we at least had to try, Spike. It's human nature to survive."

"I'll give you that, luv." Spike smile, his demonic features still showing through. "Now, one last thing to do." Spike reached out his hand and touched where their hands met. He felt this power surge through him. "I like that."

Suddenly, he was smoking. It wasn't long before he had burst into flames. "Bloody hell!" He disappeared into a pile of ashes.

Keeping their hold of one another, Willow and Tara turned towards the other vampires, now led by Harmony. "So, anyone else want immortality?"

Harmony stared at the two. "What exactly did you do?"

Willow smiled. "We're witches. And we're pretty smart. We did a reversal spell before you guys came for us."

"You mean?" Harmony looked at the pile of dust that used to be Spike.

"I mean, we planned on getting captured all along. And taking out the baddies once and for all." She smiled at Tara. "Just think, now whenever anything evilly touches us, they'll burst into flames just like Spike."

"C-cool." Tara smiled back.

"You're kidding, right?" Harmony looked from Willow to Tara.

"Try us." That's when Willow began chanting. A fireball formed in her right hand. "Say goodnight, Harmony."

Harmony screamed as the fireball hit her and the others. All that was left was a big pile of ashes. Willow and Tara walked out, hand in hand.

Two months had past since Spike had kidnaped them. They had discovered that it was true. Instead of evilly types becoming invincible, now Willow and Tara were.

Willow smiled as she lay next to her girlfriend. She still really missed her friends. And Giles was still crazy. But she now had Tara.

"What're thinking?" Tara asked.

Willow notice it was without a stutter. "I may have lost my friends, but I gained my soulmate. Here's to you and me forever, baby." She rolled over and gave Tara a huge passionate kiss.

  


a/n Well, that's the end unless somebody wants more. Knowing me, I could always come up with more. It doesn't take only a little suggestion and I have a huge long story. Hope everyone enjoyed. I'll be posting a new one soon. Probably a one shot fic next time. Let me know if you want more. Always love writing.


End file.
